True Love
by Fist-it-Out
Summary: they say true love lasts forever. If that's true, then I don't know what true love is.
1. The Invite

Rosalina:25

nat, David, Qaasim, thomas:23

alex: 19 1/2

kriatina:24

* * *

Nat's POV

they say true love lasts forever. If that's true, then I don't know what true love is.

**YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO HELP CELEBRATE THE HAPPY MARRIAGE OF**

**ROSALINA TAI &amp; JACE ACKERMAN**

**ON AUGUST 22, 2014 AT**

**THE FOUNTAIN BLEAU HOTEL IN MIAMI, FLORIDA**

"who invites their ex to their wedding?" Alex yelled, reading the wedding invitation.

"nat, did you notice that's its on the day you two became a couple?" David said.

"yes I noticed, and I don't know who." I said.

"are you going?" Thomas asked.

"yes. Even though we aren't friends, I still want to be there for her." I said.

"You must still love her then." Qaasim said.

"yeah." I nodded.


	2. The Meet Up

Nat's POV

august 20, 2014.

Me and alex got off the plane and were immediately ambushed by hugs from kristina and rosalina.

"hey," I said, taking a breather.

"oh my gosh, guys. I didn't think you'd come." Rosalina said.

"why wouldn't I come?" I asked, grabbing my bags.

"because you guys broke up like ten years ago." Kristina whispered.

"to soon." Alex said.

"your still so short." Nat said.

"no, your tall. And alex, you used to be a little baby with you cute little braces. You have stubble!" rosalina said, playing with his cheeks.

"come on. Let's go to the hotel." Kristina said.


	3. Secrets

nobody's POV

August 21, 2014

11:47pm

hey nat, I need some help here." Roslaina said coming out of the elevator dragging kristina out.

"did she get drunk?" Nat asked.

"im probably the only one who didn't." Rosalina said.

nat walked over and helped bring kristina into the room.

"let's go to my room." Nat said. They walked over to Nat's room.

"alex went on a date with his girlfriend who goes to school down here." Nat said.

"do you have a girlfriend?" Rosalina asked.

"nah." Nat said.

"well why not?" Rosalina asked.

"just, no one out there for me." Nat said.

"come on, how hard can it be?" Rosalina asked.

"very." Nat said.

"okay, you need practice. Lucky for you I am an expert." Rosalina said.

"okay." Nat cleared his throat.

"Good evening rosalina." He said.

"whats up?" Rosalina asked.

The next day...

"Does anyone object to this wedding? Speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest said.

~One year later~

Nat was looked through his bedroom window at the foggy sky of NYC. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he answered.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi Nat." Rosalina said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much. I just called to tell you something." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, I'm in town, and there's this baby that's getting christened, and I wanted you to come." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, it's my baby. And I want you to be the godfather." She said.

"Oh. Okay." He said.

"Thank you. It's at three." She said, hanging up.

~at three~

So Nat met the little girl. Her name was Alicia Natalie Ackerman. When Nat heard the last name, he cringed. He didn't really like Jace and Jace didn't like him. But Alicia didn't look like either Rosalina or Jace.

She had short, dark brown hair, big, dark brown eyes, and was paler than Rosalina and Jace. Her nose was different, even her ears were different.

"I have a sneak suspicion, never mind. If something was up," he thought, "than she'd tell me."

But he couldn't help but see that Rosalina seemed a little on edge. He brushed it off, and went back home.


	4. Secrets Revealed

August 22. Five years later...

Nat was sitting in his cozy apartment, going through the mail, when the house phone rang. His two roommates, Cooper and David, were out so he went to answer it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, is this Nat wolff?" The other person asked.

"Yes." Nat said.

"Hi Nat, I don't know if you remember me." The other person said.

"I do not. Who is this?" Nat said.

"It's Rosalina." She said.

"Hi Rosalina. Why have you called?" Nat asked.

"Well, it's summer, and it's almost time to go back to school, and I just wanted to know if you wanted to see you 'god' child." She said.

"Why'd you put emphasis on 'god'?" Nat asked.

"No reason. Would you, or would you not?" Rosalina asked.

"Sure, why not." Nat said. "How'd you get my house phone number?"

"Alex gave it to me. You have a house now?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, it's an apartment, and I bunk with Cooper and David." Nat said.

"Oh. See you later." She said, hanging up quickly.

~Two hours later~

There was a knock at the door. David, Cooper, and Nat all looked at each other.

"Fine, I'll get it." Nat said. He went over to the door and opened it.

Standing behind it was Rosalina and Alicia.

"Oh hi." Nat said.

"Daddy!" Alicia shouted, hugging Nat.

"Daddy?" Nat asked.

"Daddy?" Cooper and David asked.

"Daddy!" Rosalina said, shaking her hands.

"Oh hell no." Nat said, backing up. "You wait to tell me five years after?"

"Nat, can we talk about this in private?"

"Fine." Nat said. "Cooper, get her something to eat." Alicia ran inside and Nat closed the door.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" He asked.

"I was scared that you would be mad." Rosalina said.

"Well yeah I'm mad. I have a child I didn't know about and I wasn't even there for her first five years." He said.

"This is exactly what I was trying to avoid." She said.

"What'd Jace say when you told him?" Nat asked.

"I didn't." Rosalina said.

"Oh my god. So you didn't tell your husband that you have a child with another guy?" Nat said.

"I wanted to. It's just never came up." she said.

"And he didn't notice that she looks nothing like either of you." he said.

"He did he just didn't care that much." Rosalina said.

"And where is he now? I mean, what kind of 'father' and 'husband' lets his wife and 'child' go out by themself? And what are you even doing in New York anyway?" Nat said.

"He joined the army, and we've hanging out with Kristina, Alex, and Juanita." Rosalina said.

"Oh, okay. So your just going to come to town and hang out with my brother? Let me guess, you told them about this child too?" Nat said.

"I only told Kristina. But Nat, you need to understand what this is doing to me." She said.

"Rosalina, first, you break my heart. Then, you invite me to your wedding that is on the same day of our anniversary. Then you spend five years hiding a child that is mine from me, your husband, and everyone you know." Nat said. "What is that doing to you?"

"Don't you see I wanted to tell you? I wanted to tell you, and Jace. I wanted to stay in New York, I never wanted to leave. I never wanted to break up with you. I never wanted to do any of it." Rosalina said, tears falling from her eyes.

"Then why did you?" Nat asked.

"My dad wanted me to go to FIU. He didn't want me to marry you. I'm sorry." She said.

"Well, I'm sorry too." He said, leaving.

~An hour later~

"I ruined everything." Rosalina cried in a pillow. She was talking with David, Kristina, Cooper, and Alex.

"It's okay Rosalina. Nat is going to come back." Kristina said.

"How do you know that?" Rosalina asked.

"Because he lives here." Cooper said.

"And he still loves you." Alex said. "That's the only reasons he went to all your events. Who else would go to their exgirlfriend's wedding to another man?"

"No one." Rosalina said. At that point, Nat came in. His eyes were tired, he had a half empty bottle of beer, and was carrying a box of chicken.

"Nat." Rosalina said, standing up. He gave her the side eye, and kept walking.

"I brought food, for Cooper and David." Nat said.

"Where'd you go?" Alex asked.

"I drove out of town, stopped, slept, then went and got chicken and a beer." Nat said.

"Nat please, I'm so so so sorry. Please, you have to forgive me." Rosalina said.

"No I don't. You can't force me to do anything, Rosalina." Nat said.

"I'm not forcing tou to do anything. I'm just asking you to forgive me." Rosalina said.

"Screw your, Rosalina Tai!" Nat helled, throwing the bottle at the wall. "Don't you get anything? You took my heart away, stomped on it. Then pulled on what was left of me, then lied."

"I know-"

"No you don't. All you thought about was what other people thought of you, you never stopped to think what you thought of you. There are some thing that can't be fixed with an apology, you need to understand that. The damage is done." Nat walked down the hall and disappeared.


	5. Ending

Rosalina's POV

Nat stayed in his room the whole night. I knew it would take time to get him to forgive me, but I wasn't going to give up. I cooked them a breakfast, then waited on the couch. Nat came out, patted my head, then went into the kitchen.

"Good morning." I said.

"What's so good about it?" He asked, taking a plate and sitting next to me.

"Well, your not that mad at me as you were yesterday." I said.

"I'm still mad." He said. "But you made food, so I'll lighten up."

"Kristina always says that the key to a man's heart is through his stomach." I mumbled.

"Hey, your almost okay. Don't ruin it." He said with his mouth full. "So where is this, child?"

"First, her name is Alicia. Second, she's sleeping on the egg chair." I said.

"Okay. Tell me about her." Nat said.

"She's just like you. She loves listening to the Beatles, and our old music. She's always looking at pictures of you and Alex and me." I said. "She really likes you too."

"Why? She hardly even knows me." Nat said.

"Because Jason is never there, and she always asks about her real dad." I said. "And I'm always talking about you."

"Wait, why is Jason never there?" Nat asked.

"He's always at a boot camp or something else." I said.

"What a horrible pretend dad. I bet if I even see his face again, I'll smash it in. Does he know what he's doing to your child?" Nat said.

"I don't know." I said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He said.

"At the wedding, I was hoping you objected to the wedding." I said.

"Really? I wanted to, but I didn't because I thought you liked Jason." Nat said.

"Nah. Once Jason comes back I'm gonna be so honest with him. I hate his hair, his voice, the way he acts, and them only reason I married him was because my dad wanted me to marry him and not you." I said.

"But isn't it your choice and not his?" Nat asked.

"Not to him it isn't." I said as Alicia got up.

"Mommy, are we gonna stay here?" Alicia asked. I looked at Nat with very expectant eyes.

"Well sweet cheeks, the thing is, I don't really know you. And before I Cassandra let eg someone live here, I'd have to spend some time with you." He said, lifting her into his lap.

"Can I go mommy?" She asked.

"Only if you change." I said.

"Yay! I'll be back in ten minutes." She said, running to the bathroom with her overnight bag.

"She can change by herself?" Nat asked.

"She can changer her clothes, tie her shoes, and she reads me Shakespeare." I said.

"Wow." he said. "Hey, David, did you hear that?" He said.

"What about it?" David asked, coming into the living room. Him and Nat were wearing nothing but a tee shirt and their boxers.

"I did that." Nat said.

"Yes Nat. You the greatest. Now can I eat my breakfast in peace?" David asked.

"I'm ready." Alicia said, running back in a sundress.

"Don't be out to long." I said.

"I hope we're not out too long for your liking cause your coming with." Nat said.

* * *

A/n: We all know what happens. Thank you for being my patient and understanding readers. Check out my other stories.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
